warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Brightest Day, Darkest Night
SUMMARY:(Basically. Not very good at these...) When a fire raged through ThunderClan's camp, the deputy Fireheart went missing. Sandstorm is constantly haunted by mysterious spirits, and Fireheart is on the edge of his sanity, lost in the forest. Tigerclaw seeks revenge and is even more powerful now. How will they survive? Hola! This is my first shot at a story on this wiki. Let’s just say I’m a tad bit rusty on my Warriors books, so I might get a few things wrong. But hey, this is a fanfiction wiki so I have PLENTY of excuses. This story takes place in between Rising Storm and A Dangerous Path. Every paragraph or so it switches POVs. So…. Yeah. Quick Disclaimer, I don’t own Warriors. I am not Erin Hunter. CHAPTER 1 I shook my fur. Getting wet was NOT my kind of thing. Especially after the vigil. “Hey Sandstorm!” I snapped my head. “You gonna stand in the rain all day?” It was Dustpelt. I sighed. “Hi Dustpelt.” I meowed. “You don’t seem like you lately.” Dustpelt said. He cocked his head. I scratched the earth beneath my claws. “Look, I know it’s tough. Fireheart was a nice cat. But you gotta move on!” “I know” I sighed. “I just wish he didn’t have… died.” “Hey” he said. “You don’t know that for sure.” “Yes I do!” I growled. I turned and stalked away. Maybe I should just hunt for a bit, to clear my mind. I shouldn’t have been so hard on Dustpelt. But I really meant what I said… I stumbled along the forest floor. The trees sheltered most of the rain from pouring on me, but I was still wet. And cold. And hungry. And tired. It had been about a half moon since I’d eaten, and my belly growled with hunger. I had high hopes of finding the camp, but it seemed impossible. Don’t think that, Fireheart! You’ll find the camp soon enough. Blood matted my pelt, making me very uncomfortable. I tasted the air, hoping to find some prey. Mouse! My hunting skills were pretty rusty, but I knew the basic stalking. I dropped on all fours, and stalked it. It was nibbling on a seed. I wish prey was as easy to find as seeds. I pounced, and killed it with a finishing bite. It was scrawny, VERY scrawny, but I ate it. I looked down at my paws. What the StarClan?! My paws were orange, not white! I looked up. “Hello, Fireheart” “Tigerclaw!” I growled. “Look what we have here!” He leaped into the air. I looked up. Too late. He pounced on me and raked at my belly. “Get off!” I grunted. “Oh no, I’m going to enjoy this...” He disappeared. What the? ''My paws were now orange again. This was strange... ''CHAPTER 2 “No!” I screamed as the darkness closed in on me. I woke up sweating. It was just a dream. “Hey, do you mind keeping it down over there?” Whitestorm grumbled. “Some of us are trying to sleep.” I gave myself a quick grooming and went outside. It was very early; the patrols hadn’t even started yet. I decided to go hunting. The forest was dark and gloomy, and had a rainy smell. I walked in, hoping to smell a mouse or two. But instead, another smell. Squirrel! It was already running. Huh? I looked behind me. A shadow drifted behind a tree. A deep growl came from it. I ran for my life. Straight back to camp. I didn’t even care what it was or if it was following me. I just ran. “Whoa!” I knocked into Brackenfur. “Sorry!” I apologized. “You look shaken. What’s wrong?” “Nothing’ I mumbled. I hoped I never saw that thing again… I managed to drag myself along the path. There was a small, trodden, dirt pathway. I didn’t know where it led, but a cat may have made it. There was a distinct smell to the trail, but I couldn’t make out what kind. Over the days I had caught NOTHING since the scrawny mouse, and that wasn’t enough to feed me. I needed to get food desperately. A low hiss came from behind a… wooden fence! How could I be so blind? The Twolegplace! “Get off my territory” the cat growled. It was a fluffy white kittypet with a big red collar. "Why? I'm just passing by." I asked, quite annoyed. "Get off! You wouldn't be able to defend yourself anyway!" “You don’t look in shape too much yourself!” I spat. The kittypet yowled and jumped on me. With my moons of training, I dodged. But not too easily; a cat can’t work properly without some food. I swiped with my front paw. I guess it was just pure luck I was fighting a weak kittypet, since my swipe wasn’t very hard. But it knocked him back far enough that he hopped over his Twoleg fence and ran home. Kittypets aren’t exactly the best fighters. As I continued along the path, I noticed strange paw steps leading into the depths of the forest. Maybe I should follow them? They were probably just loners or kittypets wandering into the forest. But there was a Clan type of smell on them… Category:Fan Fictions